


Green Eyes, You're The One That We Wanted To Find

by crossroadswrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Coffee Shop, Explicit Sexual Content, In Heat/Mating Cycles, Kinda, M/M, Possessive!Jimmy, True Mates, Twincest, omega!cas, omega!jimmy, possessive!Cas, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Novak brothers have this problem. They’re both omegas. Which, in itself, isn’t such a problem, since omegas are the most respected and powerful in today’s society, handling administrative jobs, most medical professions and politics while alphas work mostly in muscle jobs, lifting heavy things and construction. </p><p>Being omegas isn’t at all their problem. Their problem is that both of them need an alpha, crave someone who’d help them through their heats instead of fucking themselves on dildos with fake knots. The thing is, neither of the Novak twins is willing to let the other go and so far they haven’t found an alpha that could please both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes, You're The One That We Wanted To Find

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 1K FIC GIVEAWAY!!! for [hywar](http://hywar.tumblr.com) on tumblr and beta-ed by the lovely, very talented, all around awesome [gaelicblue](http://gaelicblue.tumblr.com), also on tumblr!
> 
> Title taken from 'Green Eyes' by Coldplay
> 
> This one got a little ways out of control but that is to be expected when you give me a prompt about deanjimstiel.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!!

The Novak brothers have this problem. They’re both omegas. Which, in itself, isn’t such a problem, since omegas are the most respected and powerful in today’s society, handling administrative jobs, most medical professions and politics while alphas work mostly in muscle jobs, lifting heavy things and construction.

It’s still quite rare to see an alpha in an administrative job, but it can happen since, thankfully society is evolving and there are a handful of pro-equality activists.

Being omegas isn’t at all their problem. Their problem is that both of them need an alpha, crave someone who’d help them through their heats instead of fucking themselves on dildos with fake knots. The thing is, neither of the Novak twins is willing to let the other go and so far they haven’t found an alpha that could please both of them.

There had been a few throughout the years, but one of them was never really satisfied and they ended kicking the knotheads to the curb.

Sometimes they even argue about it, baring their teeth and saying that maybe one of them should settle, but those arguments always end up with both of them naked and sprawled over each other in their king-sized bed, finally agreeing that maybe they should wait for the right person, for their _true mate,_ if there is such a thing.

Jimmy and Cas decide to try looking in a bunch of new places, expanding their circles so their chances of encountering the perfect alpha will increase. They frequent galleries and night clubs, bars and coffee shops, bookstores and even the godforsaken mall.

It’s in one of these fine new establishments, a little coffee place called The Roadhouse, that they get a glimpse of it. The perfect alpha with a wide smile, a smattering of freckles across his cheeks and the greenest eyes either of them has ever laid eyes on.

It happens more or less like this: Cas and Jimmy are in line waiting to place their orders when a heavenly aroma hits them: like fresh baked goods, whiskey and happiness. It’s the kind of smell that makes you smile and reminds you of all the best times you ever had.

“Jimmy,” Cas gasps, clutching his brother’s arm while Jimmy is looking around, face calm but eyes darting everywhere, searching for the person the scent belongs to.

“Ohmygod,” his twin breathes out, suddenly feeling excited “do you think-“

Cas nods, a smile stretching his lips wide.

“I hope he’s cu-“

“Are you ready to order?” the barista interrupts distractedly, punching some buttons on the register.

The twins turn to glare at him, but it’s cut short when that scent redoubles.

“Oh,” Jimmy exclaims, a predatory grin stretching his lips, because that- _that_ is very agreeable. The boy in front of them is all freckles and chiseled jaw, full lips and long eyelashes that scream omega, even if the way he carries himself and his scent combine to confirm that the young boy is indeed an alpha.

“Yes, we’re ready to order,” Cas speaks up, looking the boy up and down.

The green-eyed guy looks up at them, nose twitching, before he chokes on his own saliva and blushes furiously, eyes darting between Jimmy and Cas.

“H-hi,” he stammers out, clearing his throat and giving the twins a flashy smile. “Welcome to the Roadhouse, my name is Dean, how may I help you on this fine day?”

The twins smile up at him with matching grins, “Well, _Dean_ ,” Cas purrs, leaning over the counter slightly “two black coffees and one of those pieces of pie right there would be great. Two forks -- Jimmy and I like to share.”

“Yeah okay, coming right up.” Dean’s pretty flush crawls down his neck and Cas would just bet his chest is flushed too. “Can I have your names?” he asks, grabbing a Sharpie and two empty cups.

“Castiel and Jimmy.”

“Okie-dokie,” Dean smiles at them, pupils slightly blown and they know he can smell them, too. “You can sit down and I’ll bring your orders right out.”

Cas takes Jimmy’s hand and tugs him away, choosing to sit down at a table with the perfect view to Dean’s work area.

“I want him,” Jimmy almost growls, eyes trained intently on Dean.

Cas nods along because that, _that_ is a grand fucking idea, “Yes.”

“How do we go about doing this?” Jimmy inquires, tilting his head and watching Dean talk to the next customer, all grace and charm. He bets Dean gets tipped well.

“Subtlety is key, brother,” Castiel decides, squeezing his brother’s thigh under the table to get his attention. “We can’t force ourselves on him. He has to come to us.”

Jimmy sniffs, obviously preferring the let’s-hold-him-down-and-fuck-ourselves-on-his-knot-until-he-gets-the-idea strategy.

The line thins out and a pretty blonde girl steps into Dean’s position, leaving him to worry about his orders.

“Two weeks,” Jimmy bargains .“I say two weeks.  If he’s not in our bed in two weeks on his own accord, I’ll take action.”

Cas snorts. “What are you, a Bond villain?” Jimmy glares and Cas lifts his hands defensively. “Two weeks,” he agrees.

After all, in two weeks, Jimmy will be going into heat so it’s completely reasonable of his brother to set such parameters.

Dean comes back with their orders on a cute little tray, an apron tied around his waist and a smile on his face.

He hands them their cups and both twins let their fingers brush his, causing a little frown to crease Dean’s forehead.

He sets the pie between them and straightens up. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” he almost leers.

Castiel leans over and places a hand on the boy’s arm, so obviously scent marking him that Dean’s mouth drops open a little. “Thank you, Dean. But I think we’re good

The boy nods dumbly, and starts absently scratching the back of his head. “Yeah, um, if you need anything else,” he starts backing away slowly, looking down at his feet, “I’ll be just over th-“ Dean hits the table behind him, tripping a little before he rights himself and clears his throat, “Yeah, okay.”

“He’s adorable,” Jimmy laughs.

Cas hums in assent, “Do you think we’ll be the ones to break him in?”

Jimmy inhales sharply. “That’d be too perfect,” he shakes his head slightly.

There’s just no way their gorgeous alpha is a virgin, even with all his blushing and stammering.

Cas gives him an one-armed shrug and sips at his coffee, watching Dean carefully. The younger man moves behind the counter with practiced ease, throwing smiles and quick wit around that’s sure to ensure him good tips.

He’s truly handsome, beautiful even. He looks like your run of the mill alpha, strong jaw, muscles and cocky attitude. The only things contradicting the alpha stereotype are the long lashes, pouty lips, bowlegs and the intelligence hiding there. He can tell Dean’s clever. It’s just this air about him. He’s a perfect contradiction all the way around.

Cas thinks that this will be a very good investment indeed.

«»

For the next week, Cas and Jimmy are a permanent presence at the coffee shop, leaving Dean to go home _stinking_ of omega. It really isn’t too bad given that the twins smell absolutely fucking delicious, like apple pie and the shampoo his mom used to use, gunpowder and that beautiful smell after he finishes cleaning Baby. His problem is that _both_ of them are doing it, little touches here and there leaving their scent all over him, which is more than a little bit confusing.

If only one of them were doing it, it’d be cool. Dean’d be all up on that, especially because _have you seen them?!_ But, the fact that they’re _both_ scent marking him might mean that they’re just playing him. After all, in what universe would _two_ gorgeous omegas want Dean for a mate, even for just a quick fuck.

It’s just completely absurd. And on top of that, Sammy’s started to notice, wrinkling his nose whenever Dean comes home from work and looking at him like he’s some street whore.

“Dean, you stink of unmated omega,” Sam complains, loudly and dramatically like the little drama queen he is.

Sam’s an omega, so the stench of other omegas on his brother makes him want to throw up, or so Dean gathers. He thinks it’s the same reaction you get when you watch a close relative of yours have sex.

“Whadaya want me to do, Sammy?” he grumps, letting himself fall on the couch and toeing his shoes off. “Not like I can or even want to tell them to shove off. That’s not how the world works. If an omega wants you, you shove it up and let ‘em do whatever they please with you. Us knotheads don’t have much opinion in the matter.”

His little brother frowns. “That’s not right. Everyone should have equal rights.”

Dean gives him a little smile and ruffles Sam’s ridiculously long hair “My little brother, rights activist,” he puffs up proudly. “You’ll do great at Stanford.”

Sam gives him one of those hopeful, honest smiles. “You think so?”

“Sure do, kiddo.”

Sam bites his lip, looking a little like a kicked puppy. “Stanford is expensive,” he starts.

“Don’t worry, kiddo. I’ll pick some shifts at Bobby’s garage and if all else fails, I can marry rich,” he winks.

Sam grunts and kicks his thigh, “You’re such a bitch.”

Dean snorts, “Jerk.”

«»

One week in and Jimmy’s getting antsy, touching Dean more, soaking the younger man in his sent, glaring at any omega who comes too close to Dean, growling low under his breath whenever Dean smiles a bit too much at a costumer. So close to his heat, his brain has probably gone into full mating mode. In Jimmy’s mind, Dean’s his and if there’s anything Cas knows better than his own name it’s how _possessive_ his brother can be.

So, it’s only natural that when what is possibly the biggest man alive walks in, a puppy smile on his face and shaggy hair, smelling too much like Dean, his brother goes into full on territorial mode, snapping his teeth and growling at the newcomer.

“Jimmy,” Cas hisses at him, fingers clutching his bicep to keep him seated in the chair.

Jimmy wiggles in his chair, but calms down a little, huffing something under his breath that sounds a little too much like “ _my_ mate.”

The boy hugs Dean, clapping him on the back amiably. Then Dean turns toward them with a big smile, dragging the boy along to their table.

“Hey, Cas, Jimmy,” he greets, looking at each twin as he says their name. “This is my little brother, Sammy. Sammy, this is Cas and Jimmy.”

Jimmy goes decidedly calmer by his side, offering Sam one of his more polite smiles. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, Sam.”

Sam nods and huffs a little, “Yeah, likewise.”

Dean claps his hands together loudly. “Right, now that we’re all acquainted with each other, you can stop pestering me and we can leave the Novaks to their own business.”

“Oh, why don’t you sit down, Sam?” Jimmy offers.

“Yeah, we’d love to hear more about you.”

Sam gives them a smile, a sincere one that suits him perfectly before he shakes his head. “I have someone waiting for me. Maybe next time?”

Both twins nod.

«»

Everyone knows that, if you so much as touch an omega the wrong way, you can be charged with sexual harassment and sent to jail. Most alphas are polite and human enough to respect their rules. Others like to leer at them and stare at their asses. Some think that the “no touching except if asked to” law is more of a suggestion.

That’s why, after almost two weeks frequenting the same coffee shop, they really shouldn’t be surprised to find that they’ve earned the attention of some sleazy alpha.

The guy reeks of alcohol, sexual frustration and frying oil when he approaches their table with a smug smile playing on his lips.

“Hey, there beautifuls. Couldn’t help but notice you hanging around these parts lately.”

“Not interested,” Cas dismisses him, turning back to his brother. He really hates it when this sort of thing happens.

“Wait there a minute. You’re not even gonna give me a chance, sweetheart? I bet I could make you feel real good.”

Jimmy sneers at him, “I believe my brother said we’re not interested.”

The guy presses on, “I bet you two’d look good riding my knot. Pretty little omegas like yourselves you’d beg for it. Especially you, so close to your heat. I can smell it, know you wan-“

“I belive they said they weren’t interested so why don’t you back off, pal?” Dean steps in between them suddenly, fists balled close to his body and teeth bared, ready for a fight.

The other alpha looks him up and down, “What’s it to you, pretty boy? Poor thing, born to be an omega with such a pretty face and then popped a knot. Bet your momma was real disappointed.”

Dean smiles - actually smiles - this cruel and twisted thing that has the other alpha’s confidence crumbling. “This is how it’s going to go, mate. You’re going to walk out of here and you’ll never step foot in this fine establishment again. And you certainly won’t even _look_ at them again. Otherwise I’ll find you and I’ll rip your throat out and you know that no one would do a damn about it. No one would care that you were dead in some ditch. They’d rule it as a justified killing since you’re threatening _my mates_.”

“You listen here, you fucki-“

Dean doesn’t wait for the man to finish his sentence, he punches him square in the nose, breaking it with one blow before hitting the man on the solar plexus hard, making him double over, elbowing him in the back of the neck as a last touch.

Cas and Jimmy just _stare_ for a solid five seconds because holy fuck, that was Dean going into full alpha mode. That’s Dean protecting his mates, protecting them and looking goddamn hot while doing it, too.

Suddenly Cas doesn’t want to wait anymore. Just wants to tackle Dean to the floor and show him how much he appreciates what he just did. The only thing that stops him is the slightest change of scent in the air.

He snaps his head towards Jimmy, taking in the sheen of sweat covering his brother’s forehead, his breathing heavy, fingers twitching on his thighs and _holy mother of jesus, Dean just triggered Jimmy’s heat._

The man in question is looking at them apologetically. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to call you my mates. I mean , you obviously aren’t - why would you even want that - right and um I don’t really know what-“ he’s babbling. Dean’s babbling, trying to make excuses for one of the most impressive displays either of them has ever seen.

“Shut up,” Cas mutters, a little bit surprised at how Dean can go from raging alpha to awkward polite barista in .5 seconds.

Jimmy whimpers by his side, looking wide eyed at Dean and wanting, omega gold bleeding into his irises.

“Shit,” Dean mutters, backing against the wall and slapping a hand over his mouth and nose, even as his pupils almost eclipse the green of his eyes.

Shit indeed. Jimmy’s out of his chair and on Dean in a matter of seconds, shoving his face against Dean’s neck and scenting him, whimpering softly against his ear.

“Want you. Come on, alpha!” Jimmy babbles against Dean’s ear. Cas sees his brother nibble at Dean’s neck and press himself against Dean so he can feel all of him, bathe him in his scent to keep every other omega away from _their_ alpha.

He can see the exact moment when Dean’s careful control snaps: his eyes bleeding alpha red and a snarl pulling at his lips. Castiel watches, more than a little affected, as Dean grabs at his brother and spins them, expertly wrapping the omega’s thighs around his waist and licking into his mouth hungrily, possessive hands keeping his brother up.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” a woman grumbles from somewhere behind the counter, quickly coming out and picking up the pitcher of water. “Dean, take it outside.”

Dean ignores her and keeps pressing his brother against the wall and rotating his hips in these little movements that make Jimmy whimper and clutch harder to his shoulders.

Ellen, he thinks her name is, unceremoniously throws the entire contents of the pitcher of water down over Jimmy and Dean’s heads, making them jump apart with startled gasps.

“Take it. Outside. Don’t make me get the hose, boy,” she threatens, narrowing her eyes in a glare, and that’s Cas’ cue to grab them by their elbows and lead them outside.

“Come on, you two. We can continue this at home,” he mutters, all but but shoving both men into the back of his car.

It only takes about half a minute to go around the car and get in the driver’s seat, and although he knows that his brother is fast at undressing, he’s still mildly surprised to look in the rearview mirror and see his brother completely naked from the waist down, straddling Dean and kissing him hard while working on his belt buckle.

Cas decidedly turns his eyes back to the road, kicking the car into gear and starting toward home.

He manages to look straight ahead for a whole two minutes before he sneaks a peek of what’s going on in the backseat.

Dean’s lifting his hips, letting Jimmy pull his pants and boxers down. He can see strong fingers gripping his brother’s hip, two fingers stretching his brother open, full lips open and eyes intent on his brother’s face.

“Come on, need you to fuck me full. Can you do that for me, little alpha?” Jimmy prompts.

“Yeah,” he hears Dean breathe out.

Castiel looks back down at the road, checking for incoming traffic.

Today is the day he’s going to wrap his car around a pole, he’s sure of it.

Twin moans come from the backseat, loud and unbidden. Shit, Cas can almost picture his brother sinking slowly down on Dean, eyes closed against the sensations and mouth dropped open.

He tightens his grip on the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white, foot getting heavier on the gas.

“That all you got?” he hears his brother’s wrecked voice taunt,  followed closely by a growl. Castiel can’t resist sneaking a peek in the rearview mirror, wanting to see what Dean will do.

Dean has both hands gripping his brother’s hips, the skin underneath blooming red. He pistons his hips up and brings Jimmy down at the same time, hitting his brother in that sweet spot, if the way Jimmy gasps and moans - hands scrambling against Dean’s shoulders for purchase, is any indication.

He watches as Dean does it again, and again and one more time, before he hears Jimmy choke on a gasp, head falling to the crook of Dean’s neck. Cas knows he’s bitten down and claimed Dean as his when Dean’s mouth drops open and his eyes fall shut, letting out an unabashed moan, pumping into his brother two more times and going still.

A loud honk makes Cas swerve the wheel and get back to his lane, narrowly avoiding crashing against a Prius.

“Okay new rule: no sex in the backseat while I’m driving,” he throws over his shoulder, making the last turn to their house, thank God.

Dean chuckles, nuzzling against Jimmy’s neck.

“I promise nothing,” Jimmy mutters, a smile in his voice.

Castiel huffs a breath, parking the car in his driveway expertly.

“How’re we going to get in?” Dean asks. “Dunno if you noticed but we’re a bit tied up at the moment,” he grins, rotating his hips in a way that surely tugs at Jimmy’s rim, making his brother let out a little squeak and swat Dean on the chest.

Cas take the keys out of the ignition and turns back to them, staring in wonder at how well Dean fits them, even here. He’s cracking jokes and smiling warmly at both of them, one hand around his brother’s back protectively, the claiming bite Jimmy left behind red and proud on his neck.

“I could probably carry you, if my pants don’t fall down to my ankles,” Dean offers.

Jimmy nods, “Let’s try that.”

At times like these, Castiel enjoys the fact that they don’t have neighbors. Their mansion is more than a few blocks away from civilization.

Castiel gets out of the car and throws the door open for them, watching closely as Dean maneuvers himself,  biceps flexing when he grabs at Jimmy, throwing his legs out the door and ducking, carefully getting up and out of the car, always mindful of Jimmy hanging on his knot.

His jeans are stuck mid-thigh, apparently not wanting to budge from there. Jimmy’s arms are looped around Dean’s shoulders, his legs around his waist, doing as much to hold himself up as Dean’s hands on his thighs are.

Castiel just stares for a second at his brother wrapped around their alpha and being carried inside the house like he weighs no more than a five year old.

Jimmy gives him a brilliant smile, all satiated and proud, leaving Castiel to lock the car and hurry after them.

He pats Dean on the ass and smirks when he grunts a little, his grip on Jimmy slipping. He bounces his brother up and gets a firmer hold, making Jimmy let out this little whimper and bump his forehead against Dean’s neck.

“Would you _stop_ that?” he mutters. Dean does it again.

Castiel laughs and opens their front door. “We’re so keeping you,” he mutters, watching Dean walk into their house and drop himself on the expensive couch.

He closes the door behind him with absolutely zero plan of letting Dean leave them ever again.

«»

Dean’s late and Sam’s starting to freak out a little too much. Dean’s _never_ late home.

He always clocks out at the same time, gets home at the same time, makes Sam his dinner and tunes in Doctor Sexy M.D. at the same time. You could very well say that his big brother is a creature of habit. So when he’s about two hours late, Sam’s starting to chew on his hair (a nervous habit he picked up in second grade) and to pace a hole in the floor.

He’d called Ellen earlier, only getting that is brother had gone off with some omega in heat. Dean should’ve called. He always calls when he spends a night out doing whatever it is he does.

Sam’s sincerely thinking about calling the cops when his phone rings, making him swan dive towards the couch where he tossed it last.

“Dean!”

“Hey, Sammy,” his brother says, sounding like he just ran a marathon.

“Dean, where are you?” he hisses into the speaker. “I’ve been waiting for you for two hours. I was worried.”

“Sorry, Sam. I got… tied up,” he mutters and someone snorts on the other end of the line.

“Oh gross, Dean. Are you with someone? Are you coming home?”

“Calm down, Sammy. I’ll be home in a couple of hours.”

“No, you won’t,” he hears someone say, followed by a gasp that most definitely came from his brother.

“Cas, shut up, you’ll wake Jimmy,” his brother admonishes, “I’ll call Bobby. You stay with him for the next…”

“Four days or so,” the voice, which he’s pretty sure belongs to Castiel Novak, supplies.

“Four days. I’m sorry, Sammy. I’ll call you tomorrow, ‘kay little brother?” Dean says worriedly. Dean always worries when he has to leave him alone, even if Sam’s eighteen and applying to college.

“Yeah, don’t worry, you go do your… stuff. Just call me to make sure you’re not dead or something.”

“Can do, Sammy,” there’s a little sound in the other end of the line that sounds suspiciously like moaning and nope, that’s his cue to hang the hell up.

“Jimmy’s awake,” Castiel announces cheerfully.

“Gotta go, love ya,” Dean mutters hurriedly into the receiver before hanging up and going to- and okay no. Nope, Sam’s not thinking about his brother having sex… with twins, because _gross._

He settles by going to the kitchen and heating up a frozen pizza in the microwave. He’ll have to pack an overnight bag.

He just hopes that these dudes are serious about Dean, and aren’t some prissy omegas that just want to take him for a spin.

Four days later, when his brother stumbles home with the biggest grin on his face and two bite marks on his neck and announces that they were moving in with the Novaks, he gets his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a quickie note: yes I am aware that Sam is the one who calls Dean jerk and Dean's the one who calls Sam bitch. Given that Sammy boy here is an omega there would be very bad conotanions in calling him a bitch, therefore the little switcharoo.


End file.
